Plants are living organisms many of which rely on the sun to survive. Green plants capture the energy of sun and convert the sunlight into energy to sustain the plant through the process of photosynthesis. Plants have many uses including food, medicines and other non-food products, as well as aesthetic uses such as lawns, turf, gardens and the like. Plant species are cultivated to provide shade, modify temperatures, reduce wind and noise, provide privacy and prevent soil erosion. Lawn grasses, shade trees, ornamental trees, shrubs, vines, herbs, perennials and bedding plants are frequently used to beautify outdoor gardens. Sports such as football, soccer, baseball and golf are performed on grass surfaces.
The effects of harmful radiation from the sun are well known. Exposure to ultra-violet (UV) radiation can damage the skin and deteriorate certain materials through extended exposure to sunlight containing the UV spectrum. In the case of skin, the protective layer of skin may burn or blister causing painful and possibly irreversible damage. In extreme cases of prolonged exposure, permanent damage such as skin cancer may develop. Sunscreens have been developed to help mitigate the damages from UV radiation. Sunscreens may take the form of lotions, gels, oils among other formulae that may be applied to the skin and reflect or absorb light in the UV spectrum, thus preventing the UV radiation from penetrating the skin. Plants and other forms of life are also susceptible to the harmful effects of the sun. In particular, plants are adversely affected by the UV radiation emitted by the sun, as well as the heat generated from the sun's radiation.
The ultra-violet spectrum (wavelength of 100-400 nanometers (nm)) is comprised of UV-C (100-280 nm), UV-B (280-313 nm) and UV-A (315-400 nm) radiation. UV-B radiation in particular may have significant photo-biological effects, causing modifications to the biological and biochemical environment of the plant. Radiation may affect a plant by direct destruction of the DNA at a molecular level, disruption of cell membranes or other cell structures, and may inhibit various physiological functions, for example, photosynthesis, nutrient assimilation and chlorophyll and protein synthesis which may result in reduced growth and development of the plant.
An example where the damage of UV radiation to plants is acutely evident is with regard to cultivated turfgrass. Cultivated turfgrass may be used in locations such as golf courses, ball fields, parks and botanical gardens. Over the area of the typical golf course, for example, different grass heights are maintained for different types of play and leisure activities. In some areas, for example, putting greens, it is desirable to have a ball move rapidly across the surface during play. To achieve this, turfgrass on greens may be maintained at blade lengths of ⅛ inch (in.) or less. With such small blade lengths, the effects of heat and radiation are magnified and require measures be taken to prevent damage or possibly death of the turfgrass.
Golf courses and other institutional users of turfgrass must supply water to the affected turfgrass in an amount sufficient to provide adequate cooling. This however, requires significant manpower and water resources. In many areas, water resources are strictly monitored and rationed due to water shortages. This results is high costs for labor and irrigation and contributes to shortages of valuable water resources. It would be beneficial to have a composition to provide UV protection from the sun and can be spread uniformly and over a wide area of the terrain.